


真理唯我们知道

by ssshannon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshannon/pseuds/ssshannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes什么都没有和他的军医说。他只念了他的名字。<br/>记住我，John。请记住我，他想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	真理唯我们知道

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135019) by [lashadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashadas/pseuds/lashadas). 



亲爱的，风卷起如雪的白浪，  
当我们接触时，  
我们整个被触及了。  
没有一个人是孤独的，  
男人为此而死，或差不多如此。  
——“真理唯逝者知道”  
安妮·塞克斯顿 

那是一月里一个阳光尤为明媚的下午，他们决定在两点派飞机送走他。一架私人喷气式飞机，毫无疑问。 Mycroft会确保他的舒适。他甚至都不知道他是否愿意，他是否值得这一安排。 

天气冻得刺骨，而他厚实的外套一如既往地将其与外面世界隔离开来。John和Mary就在那里，毫无表情地出现在车外。Mary的目光闪烁着，就在他们拥抱的那一短暂瞬间里，他感到有所安慰。她看透了他，像往常一样，他很难在她面前隐藏什么。他们都爱着同一个了不起的男人。为了他愿意付出一切。也愿意为了他去杀人。

为他而死。

John很坚毅。毕竟他曾是一名军人。现在，他安全了。他可以拥有想要的一切。Sherlock没有死，而John有了一位愿意为他献出生命的妻子。当然，是  
一个持假身份的妻子，不过他们还是可以照样生活。这些可都是Sherlock所不能给的。

时间不管怎样都会把朋友遗忘。Hudson太太是怎么说的？一个时代的终结。 

再次离开是不是比较容易？在把事情弄得一团糟之前早早离开。在一切变得感情用事之前。

他想告诉他，他应该快乐起来。他想告诉他，没有自己的介入他的生活将会好得多。他想告诉他，只要可以让他安全和快乐，他愿意再一次向Magnussen开枪。 他想告诉他，他不是反社会人格，更不是一台机器。他想告诉他，Magnussen是对的，John Watson就是Sherlock Holmes的软肋。他想告诉他，他爱他。他想告诉他，这不是爱，而是比爱更多。

感情。

Sherlock Holmes什么都没有和他的军医说。他只念了他的名字。

记住我，John。请记住我，他想。

John的目光让他觉得自己像是个正在恢复的瘾君子。他的目光仿佛表示他已经不再需要自己。Sherlock的心如坠冰窖。

“Sherlock其实是女孩的名字。”Sherlock开玩笑道。

“不，明明就不是。”John笑了。

没错John，但它的意思是金色的头发。你和Mary的女儿会有一头美丽的，金色的，惹人喜爱的头发。

他登上飞机，感觉有点像是从高楼坠下摔落在地面，却只为抓住自己。仿佛有人把你拉回来，却又走开。

其实都是一样的。他为救一个曾救过自己的人而去赴死；为一个这些年来陪伴自己左右的人而献身。如果Sherlock曾从John的身上学到过什么，那就是救人，去拯救生命。

至少他活了下来。Sherlock想。他再一次觉得安慰。

四分钟之后，他的生活，还有飞机都调了个头。四分钟之后，Mycroft告诉他的事情犹如天方夜谭。可怕至极。

十分钟之后，他将下飞机。

十一分钟之后，John Watson 又会再次出现在他眼前。

十一分钟之后，他会张开双臂，露出开怀的笑容。只有Mycroft会发现他的手在颤抖。他只是暂时获得了自由，他的医生恰巧就在面前。

“想我了？”他说，John笑了笑没有回答。而同样的几个字却也让英格兰发出了恐惧的叫声，一阵回响。

轻微的杂音在他耳边响起。当他看着John，他们越来越清晰。他们现在也几乎害怕起来。

拯救人类。

他看着Mary；看着John和Mary，还有她隆起的腹部。

拯救生命。

完


End file.
